


We'll Make Due

by HolyCorrupt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fiddling with wires until your android literally reboots, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Smut, Wire Play, ken doll Connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCorrupt/pseuds/HolyCorrupt
Summary: "Hank-" A full body shiver ran down Hanks' spine."I already told you I want only to be with you... even if it includes this." Emaculent yet strong fingers find gun calloused hands and hold onto them. Hank swallows his brain blank."Especially if it includes this" Connor whispersLiterally just an excuse for me to write some smut, let me live dad





	We'll Make Due

**Author's Note:**

> So,, it's my first time writing something that isn't my own characters and I'm really hoping Connor and Hank don't end up sounding to OOC... 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy! if this does well I might add more chapters 
> 
> (Also first time posting smut lol so I'm super embarrassed but WHATEVER)

"Lieutenant?" Connors' voice caught hank by surprise, he whipped in his chair staring at the Android who stood before him like a ghost in the flesh.

  
Their eyes caught each other in a long hold before Hank was pushing himself up off his chair coming closer to clap the young looking man before him on the shoulder roughly, the android didn't even flinch.

  
"The hell Connor!?" Hank exasperated, frustration lacing his words but they carried no heat.

  
This was the first time he had seen the android in two weeks. The last time being when they shared a silent hug in the blistering wind and snow in front of the Chicken Feed. Hank would never forget the emotions pulling at Connors face that day as they parted.

  
His face contorted as if he was a clownish sculpture of happiness and _sorrow_. It was then when the Android admitted he had to return to cyberlife.

  
Even though the Androids now controlled the corporation and the main focus was on bettering the experience and life of all androids as well as maintaining models that now roamed Detroit as _free_.

  
Connor had to return to help his people, at least for a little while. The android admitted he was unsure of how long that would take but he promised Hank he would return to his friend.

  
"Couldn't even offer an old man a _phone call_ before you come showing up out of nowhere" Hank mumbled grumpily raising his thick eyebrows in mock surprise.

  
Connor cocked his head to the side just slightly enough that even the detective almost didn't notice. A smile then flickered on Connors' face, his dark doe eyes sparkling just slightly.

  
"But Lieutenant, I did send you several emails"

  
Hank wouldn't openly admit his cheeks flared into a ruddy, patchy colour when he gapped at the other before scowling and quickly turning to open up his email.

  
Sure enough, there were two formally written emails from the RK model. Hank hadn't been really in the mood for checking emails lately and clearly, it showed.

  
"I anticipated this. Which is why I figured I'd met you here instead." Connor's eyes were still shining in that particular way, those perfectly sculpted lips quirked ever so slightly into a smirk. _Amused_

  
"Well, since you're already here what... did you want they probably need you back at cyberlife being all important and shit-" Hank huffed crossing his arms over his chest, he was keeping his emotions under wraps with defensive walls but in the inside his heart was warmed by seeing his old partner again.  
He spent way too many nights thinking about how hard it was to have something make him feel alive again... and then have it ripped right out from under him.

  
Connor blinked before he laughed in the _weird_  voice that Hank adored and he took a couple strides before he was sitting in his usual spot on the side of Hanks desk, looking so innocent perched on Hanks desk like that. _Like he belonged there._

  
"You really didn't even give the emails a glance when you checked for them? " Connor chuckled fingers fiddling with his tie, straightening it to perfection even if it already looked like the rest of him.

"I got my job back at the DPD" The boy absolutely _beamed_ and Hanks dazzled old brain took a lot longer then Connors shiny new one to process that statement.

  
"what..." Hank couldn't believe it, he stared at Connor slack-jawed before he shook his head and pinched between his eyes at his brow.

  
"why would you wanna do that for Connor. You got a whole world out there now... you know be with your people... you're better than this job ... you're free you don't have to do this if you don't want to... " Hank stated knowing that Connor was better off discovering himself in his deviant state... he was sure Markus had a better job for him then petty crime and murder scenes to wear on one's mental state... Connor deserved happiness. He didn't need a crusty old grump like him.

  
However after saying that he frowned as he notices how Connors spark seems to dim for a moment and his eyebrows furrow in confusion, LED flickering half yellow for a moment.

  
"This is what I want Hank... I-"

yellow, yellow

"I like investigating I was designed for it yes but-- It's what I want to do" The Android stands walking forward toward Hank. The older man's heart starts beating faster. Connor recoils a little noticing it far too quickly, however, it doesn't deter him for long. Connor is only a foot away from Hank now and he looks up at him with that kicked dog look. Hank's still red. He stiffens as he feels soft artificial skin against his own rough calloused hand. 

"I want to be - Partners again Lieutenant. " Hanks not sure if he's imagining it but that statement sounds an awful lot like it meant more then one thing. The way Connors' eyelashes flutter, how close they are. Hank thinks to himself he's a dirty pervert for immediately wondering if Connors pink lips are as soft as his hands.

  
Hanks' heart is concerning Connor now and he pulls away as if he's the issue (in a way... he is).

  
"Are you okay? Your heart is beating much faster than the recommended resting rate for your age and health" Connor asks a frown on his lips. Hank can see how torn Connor looks between wanting to reach out and support the man and between wondering if he is the issue.

  
Hank finally puts the other out of his misery shaking his head and exhaling stiffly trying to relax.

  
"Yes Connor I'm fine I'm just... surprised you'd want to work with an old coot' like me still" Hank smiles attempting to get that smile back on Connors' lips. It did the trick because that warm grin was back, LED returning to its serene state of blue.

  
"Lieutenant- if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have... become a deviant... I enjoy my time with you. I have been granted freedom and all I want is to get back to work with you, I've already glanced over the case files we have a lot of work before us"

  
Hanks' heart fluttered again at the sincere words and finally, he threw his head back in a deep laugh pulling Connor into a bright hug.

  
"Well welcome back then son,"

  
~~~~~~

  
When Hank asked Connor where he was living and when the Android admitted that he had a closet like stasis chamber Hank knew he couldn't allow that to happen any longer.

  
"So do you have to... recharge or whatever?" Hank asked from behind the wheel of his car, Metal music blaring but not loud enough to make a conversation troublesome.  
Connor seemed to consider the human with another look of amusement shaking his head.

  
"It's not necessary unless I had a particularly strenuous day" Connors warm brown eyes were taking in every building in the neighbourhood, people were still trickling back into Detroit after the evacuation and they passed many families unpacking their cars to return home.

  
"Huh," Hank announced wondering what 'strenuous' meant for an Android. Even more so for one as advanced a model like Connor prototype or not. He saw how far Connor could go when he got his sights locked on a runaway deviant.

  
They pulled into Hanks driveway and the taller human exited the vehicle stretching his sore back muscles, scratching at his stomach and patiently waiting for Connor to get his perfect ass out of the car before locking it and leading the Android inside.

  
However, they were both bowled over immediately by the large Saint Bernard inside.

  
"Ay- **_Sum_** \- Hank would have ended up with an even worse off back if Connors inhuman reflexes didn't catch Hank by his upper arms hoisting him up and steadying him before quickly crouching down to give the large dog some loving pets to distract him from trying to 'maim' his owner again.

  
Connor pet the dog like he had never touched an animal before, fingers slowly raking through the dense fur and analyzing which areas Sumo liked best before finishing off with some deep ear scratches.

  
" Good boy" Connor coo'd, earning an eye roll from Hank, even if his smile betrayed his true thoughts on the matter.

  
"- Anyways..." Hank gestured toward the couch as he pulled some blankets out if an ottoman he had collected over his years.

  
"You can sleep on the couch for now until I can figure out givin' ya a proper room" Hank could probably clean out the garage for him.

Glancing back at the Android who stood perfectly still in the middle of his house looking all too much like a lost sheep and a decoration for Hank's liking.

  
"I appreciate the gesture Lieutenant-"

  
"Its _Hank_  when you're in my home."

  
Yellow, Yellow, Blue.

  
"Hank yes- I appreciate the offer but you've forgotten I don't sleep..."

  
Hank blinked before he exhaled still making the couch up with blankets seeming to ignore Connors statement entirely until he was finished. He straightened and went to face the Android looking him over. That suit was starting to annoy him too couldn't they have given the poor kid some more comfortable looking clothes?

  
"Well, we sleep in this house so I don't care if you're pretending to sleep or what but at least try to _relax_. It's what humans do after a hard days work... helps them process" Hank taps at his temple with a smirk before giving the suit on Connor's body another scowl.

  
"Ugh you're stressin' me our enough with that suit lemme get you something else to wear"  
Connor seemed a little shocked by that and he gave his clothes a once over seemly confused as to what was actually wrong with it. 

If Hank wanted him to lay on the couch for his sake he could do that. It gave him time to access the case files and review each one thoroughly. However, he didn't know why he had to change clothing, it wasn't like he produced sweat, plus the fabric of his uniform was specially designed to stay clean with micro silver meshing.

  
Connor cautiously sat on the couch, still stiff as a board. Hank shook his head as he went into his room to find some of his old police academy hoodies and a pair of sweats he outgrew and would still probably be too large on Connor's slim frame but at least it had a drawstring he could tighten.

  
When Hank arrived back Sumo had already worked his magic on getting the Android to relax, The dog may be the size of a pony but that didn't stop him from being the biggest lapdog.

  
Connor was trapped by the mountain of fur and he gave Hank a slightly distressed look. 

"Lieu- Hank I need help"

  
Hank chuckled to himself and shooed his overly affectionate dog off of poor Connor, subconsciously reaching forward to brush the hair Sumo immediately shed onto Connors suit off of him.

  
"Ah well I brought you something more casual anyways" Hank grumbled when he found the white and brown strands were stubbornly stuck on Connor.

  
Connor had seemed fixated on Hanks' hands much longer than his usual instant processing speed. He didn't respond until Hank coughed and pulled his hands away causing Connor to blink out of his stupor and unnaturally snapped his head up to meet Hanks blue eyes looking like he got caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

  
"Yes of course" He replied robotically, and since Hank was slowly catching on to Connors small mannerisms he fidgeted embarrassed, taking the bundle of clothes and stood quickly.

  
Daft hands reached for his tie first slipping the cool silken fabric off from around his neck and neatly folding it. Connor placed the article to the side and then worked on his jacket and was starting on the buttons on his undershirt when Hank yelped and twisted his body away realizing Connor was going to straight up strip in front of him.

  
"Jesus Christ Connor! Never got programmed for modesty huh?" Hanks' eyes were firmly avoiding looking at Connor. His mind tried to fill him in any way.

  
"I'm not fucking drunk enough to see robot junk first thing when I get home from work" He ranted face that brilliant sunset of blotchy reds and pinks.

  
Connor stared at Hank confused looking down at his bare chest, his task with his shirt forgotten, for now, priority being overwritten with looking at Hank's embarrassed face an analyzing his heart rate rise again... because of him.

  
"Apologizes I'm still adjusting with my deviancy" Connor admitted his LED cycling to yellow. "Also as I do not possess genitals so your wish for not seeing my 'Junk' is already fulfilled."

  
That got Hank interested, you couldn't just say that and not expect him to be curious. Slowly he moved to face Connor again with his icy blue eyes flicking from Connors LED to his still bare chest, A rosy nipple peeked into view as Connor shifted his weight fidgeting with the buttons again, playing with the set he had just undone.

  
"uh..." Was all Hank could muster because he was too focused on thinking about why they would give Connor _nipples_ and not any sex organs... if they really wanted to go for the full package then.

  
"I understand if that... makes you uncomfortable"

  
Hank incidentally was feeling rather uncomfortable however it was for a much different reason, blood rushing somewhere it shouldn't be going when his partner and an _Android_ was telling him he didn't have a dick.

  
"No I'm just shocked I guess but it makes sense too I mean.. you're not a traci." Hank chuckles anxiously in an attempt to break the tension building.

  
Conner looked nervous at that, Hank wondered if it was just him but he felt like the heat in the room grew... Okay, maybe it was just some _other_  heated thing growing making him feel that way.

  
Connor threw him for a loop suddenly, however.

  
"Would you like me to be?"

  
And Hank's cock grew three sizes that day.

  
"W-what?"

  
"I told you I would be... anything you wanted me to be Hank" Connor stated his brown eyes focused on Hank taking in the beautifully flawed and human man before him. He curiously locked his eyes on the growing issue in Hanks pants and determined there must have been a cause for that, after all.

  
Hank sputtered a little his eyes bulging slightly.

  
"Fuckin Android... I'm not-... not going to use you just because I got hard Jesus" He ran his fingers through his hair taking a step back as the Android advanced on him his hand outstretched.

  
"Hank-" A full body shiver ran down Hanks' spine.

  
"I already told you I want only to be with you... even if it includes this." Emaculent yet strong fingers find gun calloused hands and hold onto them. Hank swallows his brain blank.

  
"Especially if it includes this" Connor whispers. they are close again and Hank can't control his desire anymore.

  
Hank lunges forward locking his lips onto Connor's. The kiss starts out sloppy Connor who has never kissed before and hank who hasn't been with another person in _years._ They find a pace eventually, however, Hanks groove quickly coming back to him. 

A large hand keeps Connors head in place by the back of his neck. Hank swipes his tongue against Connors kiss-bruised lips and he grumbles appreciating the Androids record-breaking learning speed as he catches onto the wordless request and parts those heavenly lips for him.

  
They explore each other's mouths passionately Hank's stomach twisting deeply in pleasure every time he can get a soft breath of a noise out of Connor.

  
Hank has to pull away for air and their tongues connect by a thin silvery strand of saliva, Connor has no need for air himself but he's panting. Skin flushed just enough the silly distracting moles they gave him stand out even more than usual.

  
"I liked that" Connor stated hands having wrapped around Hank during their make-out session at some point.

"You are dehydrated" He adds as an afterthought elating a frustrated groan from Hank who decides to shut the artificial man up with another round of kissing before Connor could analyze him even further.

  
Hank was tired of standing so he grabbed Connor by his slim hips and onto the couch, pulling him onto his lap. His member has pressed quite happily against Connors fucking _perfect_  little ass and growled deeply, biting on Connors bottom lip enough to get another of those elusive gasps as he pulled away. His hands running down Connors back to squeeze his cheeks tempted to thrust up against him for friction but he had to ask something first.

  
"So... Do you feel anything? Like Does it... feel good?" Hank asked cautiously, he would have to get used to there not being a returned hardness in Connors pants ... if there was another one of this after this... not that Hank would even consider continuing this... whatever was happening if Connor told him he wasn't feeling anything.

  
Connor looked at him still heavily flushed his previously red cheeks turning a rather striking and interesting shade of lilac. He cocked his head curiously again.

  
"I have... pleasure sensors located in my body I have never turned them on since they... weren't important to my mission" He started blinking owlishly.

  
"It will take a couple days and some updates but I can order parts as well if you wish to go further" He looked slightly sheepish as Hank gave him an exasperated look.

  
"Well shit... order those parts and... turn on those sensors I'm sure I can figure something out for now" Hank growled a little purr squeezing Connors ass again grinning when he heard Connor this time gasp a little louder and buck his hips involuntarily, his LED flickering yellow in what hank assumed was him ordering the needed parts.

  
"Oh" Connor mumbled and Hank assumed he was experiencing something now.

  
Testing the waters Hank wanted to know exactly where those pleasure sensors were, his larger rough hands smoothing up under Connors still dropped button-down. He dipped his thumbs into the crease of Connors' shoulder blades taking the moment to explore his body thoroughly. His hands reached Connors' chest and he finished off the task of removing that shirt for the Android.

  
It was unfair how attractive Connors lithe body was each lean muscle looking as real as Connors body heat made him feel. Hank dipped his head into the side of Connors' neck sucking kisses and nips while Connor gasped a full body shiver strong enough for even Hank could feel it. Hank sucked a little harder at the spot that elated that noise, he wanted to see if Connor's fluid skin would mark. He pulled back after treating that same spot with another series of kisses and scrapes of his teeth.

  
Connor moaned his hands coming up to wrap around Hank's shoulders steadying himself. His LED was stuck on yellow ever since the first touch and he wanted so much more. He wanted to touch as well he wanted to make Hank keep giving him more pleasure and more affection. He could feel how hard the detective was against him and that in itself was pleasurable as well. Connor couldn't contain the huff when Hank finally pulled away from the now over a sensitive spot on his neck. Hank grumbled pleased with himself seeing the blue blood raised to the surface of Connors skin a striking contrast to the pale smooth flesh.

He was however quickly disappointed to see Connor's advanced body was already healing the mark he put so much work into.

  
Oh well, that only meant less trouble for them at work tomorrow, he didn't want that asshole reed catching wind of this.

  
His fingers pinched at the useless nipples Connor sported still thinking it was stupid they would give him those but nothing else. He quickly changed his mind however when Connor bucked his hips against him and squirmed with the assault a breathy moan escaping him.

  
"Like that?" Hank asked gruffly pitching the sensitive nib again. He was slowly grinding himself against Connor as well. He couldn't handle not getting any friction on his neglected member.

  
Connor answered back with another noise his fingers involuntarily squeezing into Hanks back.

  
"Y-yes" Connor breathed out gasping as his chest was assaulted by Hanks' mouth this time. He felt strange, Hanks touch was like fire in his wiring but it wasn't unwelcome. If anything he craved more of that delicious feeling. There was something else on the Androids mind however and he reached out to grip at Hanks shirt pulling it up more. Hank protested for a moment against it but after seeing those puppy dog eyes sparkling at him he gave up with a grunt letting the younger looking to remove his shirt.

  
"I didn't know you had tattoos," Connor noticed his fingers trailing through the thick curly chest hair mostly obscuring the design.Fingertips tracing the faded black outline. 

Hank huffed in amusement his own hands taking their time to smooth over Connors perky ass dipping in under his pants and was quite startled to find that the other went commando under there... well it made sense he didn't have genitals to worry about.

  
"I'll tell you all about them later" Hank huffed huskily into Connors' ear placing a rather chaste kiss behind the appendage smirking when he felt Connor stiffen and tilt his head like he wanted more.

  
"Ok" was all Connor said before melting into another kiss when Hanks scratchy lips caught on his own again. This time oddly slow and passionate despite their first excitement.

  
Connor decided he rather liked kissing so far. He could analyze Hank closer than possible before. Now that he was deviant he allowed himself to be selfish logging everything about Hank just for himself.

  
Hanks' hands started pulling Connors pants down and even if they were in the middle of trying to dominate each other's mouths Connor caught on quickly to what Hank wanted and he lifted his hips upward allowing the fabric of his dress pants to pool around creamy thighs.

  
"Jesus" Hank breathed as they pulled apart, his ragged breath hitching as he took a look at Connors situation down there.

  
"If it's upsetting we can --"

  
"No, no Christ don't finish that sentence I guess I just wasn't expecting ... ken doll"

  
Where Connor should have had a dick rested a small mound. It reminded Hank vaguely of the pubic mound of a woman but without the lips or clit. He approached the area curiously with his fingers wondering if he was sensitive here as well.

  
"H- Hng ah" Connor immediately moaned at a rougher rub his usually stoic face softening more. Swollen lips parted in a gentle 'o'

  
Pleased with the response Hank ground the palm of his hand down further into the smooth flesh, Connors' hips flinching upward into the touch as if Hank's hand was a magnet. Moans tumbling from his lips. The Yellow LED flashed red every time he did something that made pleasure flare along Connors body.

  
Hank himself was rock hard in his sweats, the tent rather obvious and he knew the familiar dampness that splotches against the front.

  
Dammit though this wasn't about him he was more interested in getting Connor to keep moaning and twitching against him. Placing another heated mark against artificial flesh to replace the healed one he wondered about...

  
"Hey...Con" He breathed into the other's neck, Connor smelt like nothing but Hank's own sweat and well an underlying scent of clean skin. Connor gave a short noise of acknowledgement his hips still trying to grind against Hank's now still hand. When he realizes that wouldn't work the sneaky robot shifted and rubbed himself against Hank's arousal causing the silver fox to grunt in surprise. He replaced his hands on top of Connors' hips stilling the bot.

  
Connor shot him a desperately annoyed look that made Hank both feel like the most powerful man in the world and like he just shot the poor kid's dog.

  
"Can you even orgasm?" Hank asked seriously because he didn't want to rile Conner up so bad only to find out the poor Android had no means of actually letting off that steam.

  
Connor pushed a hand through his hair fixing back the strands that fell from their neat style and dropped across his forehead.  
"My model wasn't designed for intimacy I was made to achieve my mission and well-" Hank cut him off with a kiss nipping at Connors' lips.

  
"short form answer please" Hank grumbled against him grinning internally as Connor seemed to lag at the assault of Hank's teeth against his sensitive bottom lip.

  
"N-no I--" Hank was already dragging himself away at Connors confession and the Android whined pressing himself closer desperately.

  
"But! I have an idea on how to achieve something similar" Connor finished quickly before Hank could fully get away from him. Watching intensely as Hank seemed to mull it over his face tight and his cock betraying him and twitching heavily against Connors' thigh.

  
"Whats your big plan?" Hank asked he husk returning to his voice as he watched Connor stand to fish the rest of his pants off, the slight nervous stumble as he managed to finally get them off his legs an endearingly human movement.

  
Connor didn't spoil anything until he dropped rather gracelessly to his knees in front of the other man, His hand's curiosity curling against the fabric of Hank's sweats obviously eyeing up the other man's thick member straining and tenting the fabric.

  
"Connor-? -" Hank was cut short as a soft mouth pressed against his still clothed member. The deviant's nose pressing into his crouch like an over-curious dog.

  
"Jeeesus" Hank groaned his fingers threading into and ruining Connors hair styling even further. Connor made a needy noise in the back if his throat as he continued to explore Hank's cock through the sweatpants with his mouth.

  
The android was going to be the death of him.

  
Worried about spilling his load prematurely Hank grabbed Connor a little rougher by the hair pulling him up off him and trying very hard to not let the mewl that escaped Connor from being his undoing.

  
"What?" Connor asked looking to at hank with those puppy eyes and leaving the older man breathless once more.

  
"I was ... close I wanna figure out what you have up your sleeve before you go off doing shit like that again" Hank grumbled even if he enjoyed the surprise and getting off wasn't unwelcomed but he had it dead set in his mind he would get Connor first knowing in his old age he usually.... conked right out after spilling.

  
Connor cocked his head confused before he sits up a little straighter and reaching behind him. The freckled expanse of his upper back and neck area melted away to his white plastic carapace. Hank stared as Connor dug his nail under an invisible seam and with a small hiss of released air a panel slides open and out into his hands. He gingerly places the piece of him to the side as if it was the most casual thing in the world to take bits of yourself off.

  
He gave Hank a tender nervous smile as he scooted closer to the man taking his hand in his own before pulling it back to touch against his exposed wires. The stimulation immediately causing a full body shutter to roll down him.

  
"I determined with my pleasure sensors on I should be able to feel the feedback if you...play with my wires" He seemed embarrassed hiding his face into Hank's meaty thigh while at the same time giving hank even more access to his inner workings. "Maybe... if you send enough feedback errors we can cause a ... soft reboot"

  
Hank simply stares flabbergasted at the machine his fingers twitching against the numerous wiring. All the little parts that made up Connor... this was sickeningly intimate.

  
Hank swallowed as he cautiously ran a thumb and forefinger against the thick carbon steel skeleton that made up part of Connor's neck. He was rewarded with a sharp moan of pleasure and he swallowed back all his doubts at once moving onward to the next closest thing he could get his hands on. A thick plastic tubing where he watched blue blood pump through it as he gripped the artificial artery Connor seized for a second unable to control the noises he was making now. The tubing pulsed with Connors life and Hank felt dizzy with the amount if trust Connor had for him to do this.

  
"Fuck... " Hank hissed the feeling if cold air on his member bringing him back to his own problem for a second and he glanced down just in time to see Connor had freed his cock. The head glistened with precum and twitched with every hit breath Connor breathed against him.

  
The Android paused just long enough to analyze Hank before humming to himself and looking up at Hank and winking that damn bastard.

  
"You are a rather well-endowed detective" Connor stated and before Hank even had a chance to bitch at him for not using his name he was throwing his head back with a ragged moan if his own, as his cock was, encapsulated by the slick heat of Connors' mouth.

  
"Fuuck" Hank growled pulling Connors hair in praise he was actually quite proud of himself for not snapping his hips straight up into Connors' mouth. The other moaned around his member at the pull but otherwise tentatively explored the new sensation. Using his tongue to flick against pulsing veins flicking his eyes upward every now and then to check if he was doing a good job. Hank growled at the teasing exploration his hand that was free digging into Connors back panelling. His less than gentle fingers brushing against all sorts of components that he had no idea what they even did. He was pleased however to find that Connor seemed to be enjoying it moaning around Hank's member and starting to bob his head up and down.

Saliva? Or whatever the hell the android had dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and starting to collect on his chin.

  
Hank found a wire that seemed like it wasn't going to instantly shut Connor down and in an experiment, he pulled at it. Connor keened at the sensation immediately his mouth popping off of Hank's pulsing dick and drooling as he squirmed and moaned while Hank didn't relent still tugging at the wire until with a rather satisfactory sounding click it popped out of whatever socket it was tied to further down Connors back out of sight and the Android spasmed his LED stuck a brilliant blaze of red. Hank huffed in pleasure looking closer at his prize noticing it looked like one of those plugins for headphones.  
Praying Connor would stop him before he did anything permanently damaging to him he played around with the tip, dragging the end of the detached wire against other potential sockets. Connor at this point was too much of a puddle of moans and twitching limbs to remember he was just sucking Hank off. The older man didn't mind however focused entirely on his current ministrations.

  
He hummed as he danced fingertips over several wires and connectors. He settled on a copper looking wire ribbon pressing meaty fingers into where it connected to one if Connors interfaces and after jiggling it around enough it also popped right off with another click.

  
"AAhh- H-HaNK!" That wire must have been connected to Connors voice box because his voice scrambled and turned metallic and static rolled out of his mouth afterwards. Hank grinned as he put the strip right back into place before he forgot where it belonged watching as Connor's shoulders hunched upwards shaking like a leaf.

  
"Hmm what about this one" Hank mumbled as he pulled several wires out at once and wondering what would happen he replaced the wire from before into one of the sockets. Connor silently screamed his back arching upward and his fingers rigging harshly into Hank's thighs.

  
"Hah.. ha... n" Connor spasmed as Hank didn't let up switching wires with different ports even if they didn't want to stay in and it must have been the last straw because after trying to force a literal square peg in a round hole Connor jolted upwards startling Hank.

Connor' LED was flashing bright red and wheeling before as quickly as the spasms started Connor slumped back down completely boneless in Hank's arms.

  
"Shit. Dammit" Hank's voice raised in panic as he patted the Androids face and shook him by the shoulders. The LED was flashing red like a bright warning.

  
Worried that he broke Connor he attempted to lift an eyelid with his thumb then pressed his fingers into Connors' neck. There was still a pulse and right as Hank was about to really beat himself up Connor blinked back into the waking world his LED needing a couple cycles of red before it settled on a less distressing yellow. He still looked rather out of it and stated up at Hank with hazy pleased looking eyes.

  
"apologies Hank I had no warning for the reboot" His voice was still slightly rough with static and Hank sighs heavily relief washing over him. He reached out to cup Connor on the cheek his thumb tracing over the numerous freckles and moles.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ you almost gave me a heart attack" Hank grumbled scowling when Connor simply chuckled pleasantly tilting his head into Hank's hand and kissing his palm openly affectionate.

  
"I'm sorry Hank... is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Connor seemed mighty satisfied when his eyes lowered to Hank's still present issue.

  
Damn thing quickly recovered back to full mast at the words and Hank huffed a growl of lust following it.

  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't complain if you wanted to ..."

  
Connor looked up at him with those bright eyes ever amused again and he lowered his head pressing just close enough that his nose brushed against Hank's wispy pubic hair. The heated breath teasing.

  
" I want to" Connor mumbled breathlessly before taking a long swipe with his tongue. The appendage circling in short licks at the slit collecting every beading pearl of precum and keeping his findings to himself for the moment being.

  
Hank hisses in pleasure hips impatiently bucking towards and Connor parts his beautiful lips for him taking him in slowly. It takes a couple of slow moments before Connor has Hank's thick cock completely sheathed in his mouth. Sucking tenderly against him where his lips met the base.

  
"Fuck" Hank grips at Connors' head once again trying to coax him into moving. The android takes the hint and he slides his head toward until he gets to the head suckling purposely and through then dipping his head back down earning a well-deserved moan of praise from Hank.

  
Connor increases his pace enjoying the way his human restrained himself so physically. Connor didn't have a gag reflex but it made him feel fuzzy in his circuits to know Hank was attempting to allow him to take the lead.  
Connor heard Hank gasp suddenly and the grip was increased in his hair, begging him to go faster and he compiled his head jerking up and down at an intense pace.

  
Hank also couldn't warn his partner in time before he was spilling in thick bursts in the back of Connors' throat.

  
Connor drank as much as his body would allow taking the sample for himself and pulling off with a hazy look, the rest of Hank's seed dribbling down his chin and dripping on his own chest.

  
Hank stared down at the Android for a moment before he groaned hiding his face into his hands.

  
"Damn fucking android" Hank muttered to himself before he blindly felt around for the end table knowing he had some tissues somewhere.

  
"So... how long until the parts you ordered come in" Hank askes as he set to work cleaning Connor's face and chest off from the mess he made of him.

  
Connor smiles warmly, his LED flickering yellow as he pulled up the order form.

  
"I paid for express they should arrive at some point in the next two days." He answered brightly before that shy look crosses his face.

  
" I did not know your preference so I ordered both sex sets... " He admitted cheeks flushing once more.

  
Hank stared at him like he grew a second head before shaking his own and muttering to himself about damn Androids.

  
Connor laughed a little before he attempted to sit up and found his legs paralyzed.

  
"Ah... it seems you have disconnected my legs Lieutenant... " Connor squeaked nervously, "I guess... we need to dig a little further in to fix it..."

  
Hank furrowed his eyebrows before barking a laugh at the poor Android.

  
"Damnnit Connor"


End file.
